


Worldbuilding - Background Information and Explanations

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Where My Homage is Due [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Worldbuilding, the author needs a life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love worldbuilding.  I put so much into an Alternate Universe, doing my best to come up with all the why's and the wherefores.  So, here's all the background information on this world - from permutations to territory to the nature of pack dynamics.  There's also a glossary of terms, supplemental casting, and location images.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Supplemental Casting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diana Williams (dkwilliams)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/gifts).



> Again and always all thanks and praise goes to my wonderful beta, [Coian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coian), without whom this would likely be incomprehensible.
> 
> This began as a set of basic rules and terms I set down for myself so I could keep track of what I was doing. After reading Diana Williams' AMAZING [Watsons of Saughton](http://archiveofourown.org/series/81931) series and thoroughly enjoying all the background information she gave in her worldbuilding post it occurred to me that people may just find my own adventures in worldbuilding to be of interest. So, here it is. 
> 
> If you find you still have questions let me know. Because that means I haven't done my job well enough.
> 
> If you find don't have any questions, let me know. Because Feedback is life!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I bring additional characters into a story I often try to figure out who would play them if the story were a movie. So, here's the cast. Because the series is ongoing this chapter is not static. It will occasionally be updated whenever someone not in television show makes and appearance in the stories.

Main Players:

Detective Sergeant Anthony Jones........................ Brendan Gleeson  
Mrs. Ann Lestrade................................................ Anna Maxwell Martin  
Detective Inspector Jane Bradstreet...................... Ashley Scott  
Constable David Fitzhugh..................................... Daniel Mays

  


Other Cast (in order of appearance):

Cynthia Harrison.................................................. Haley Pullos  
Gemma "Felicity" Pierson...................................... Kathryn Morris  
Sophie Emmett..................................................... Sophie Turner  
Shaun Ferris......................................................... Atticus Dean Mitchell  
Dr. Carmichael..................................................... Tom Wilkinson  
Dr. Aali................................................................ Ayesha Dharker  
Debbie Freeborn.................................................. Helen Baxendale  
Agnes Liu............................................................ Jessica Henwick  
Alex Cartwright................................................... Jack O'Connell  
Marjorie Phelps................................................... Leonora Cricklow  
Kevin Saunders.................................................... Ben Barns  
Benjamin Wiggins................................................ Toby Nichols  
Calida Martinez................................................... Ana de Armas  
Jessica "Jess" Palmer............................................ Joanna Vanderham  
Thomas Gains .................................................... James McAvoy

  


What They All Look Like:

        

 

     

     

     

     

     


	2. Location, Location, Location

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what the places described in the stories look like? Here they are. Images will be added as the series continues.

Locations by Chapter

  


**Chapter 1**

  

  


**Chapter 2**

  


**Chapter 3**

  


**Chapter 5**

        

  


**Chapter 6**

  


**Chapter 7**

  


**Chapter 8**

  


**Chapter 12**

  


**Chapter 13**

  


**Chapter 14**

     


	3. Glossary of Terms

**Acknowledge (v)**  
Part of the process of becoming pack. After an alpha claims a person as part of his or her pack that individual has the right to then either acknowledge the alphas' claim over them or to reject it. She will Acknowledge him. (See also Pack, Alpha, and Claim)

  


**Alpha (n)**  
1 - An individual possessing the physical, emotional, and mental traits that define the gender type of an alpha. He is an alpha.  
2 - A person who stands as pack leader to another individual. He is that person's alpha.

  


**Beta (n)**  
An individual possessing the physical, emotional, and mental traits that define the gender type of a beta. She is a beta.

  


**Bond**  
(n) The emotional and psychological link between an alpha and an omega who have bonded. Their bond is a close one.  
(v) The process by which an alpha and omega become bondmates. This is the final step in the courtship process and is nearly always irreversible. Bonding takes place during the omega's heat when the alpha and omega mate and the alpha places a bond mark on the omega by biting deeply into the back of their neck. They are expected to bond soon.

  


**Bondmark (n)**  
The scar on the back of an omega's neck which is placed there by their alpha bondmate during the mating process. His bondmark was visible above his collar. (See also Bond)

  


**Bondmate (n)**  
The person to whom an alpha or an omega has gone through the process of bonding with. She is his bondmate.

  


**Breeding Genders (n)**  
The person who is either an alpha or an omega. There are two breeding genders.

  


**Claim (v)**  
Part of the process of becoming pack. The pack alpha claims an individual as belonging to him or her, a claim that can be either refused or acknowledged by the individual. He Claimed her. (See also Pack, Alpha, and Acknowledge)

  


**Command (v)**  
A combination of a set of pheromones used along with a particular growl when speaking that alphas can use to force others to obey them. He Commanded him to his knees. (See also Alpha)

  


**Feral (adj)**  
A state of instinct driven aggression most often seen in members of the breeding genders when someone who belongs to them is threatened. He has gone feral. (See also Breeding Genders)

  


**Gender (n)**  
A combination of sex and permutation. There are four standard genders — alpha males, beta males, omega females, and beta females. Alpha females and omega males do also exist but present in less than ten percent of the population. The person's gender is a female alpha.

  


**Intrinsic (adj)**  
A kind of connection between an alpha and a pack member that exists on a biochemical level, affecting the brains on each. The bond is lifelong and cannot be broken. They are intrinsically bonded.

  


**Intrinsic Pack (n)**  
A pack that is bonded together by an intrinsic bond. They are an intrinsic pack. 

  


**Kneel (v)**  
1 - An act of submission to an alpha. He Commanded her to kneel.  
2 - A slang term for acknowledging an alpha's claim. After she claimed him, he chose to kneel.  
(See also Alpha, Pack, Claim, Acknowledge)

  


**Mate (n)**  
An alpha or omega who has undergone the process of bonding. She is his mate. (See also Bond)

  


**Omega (n)**  
An individual possessing the physical, emotional, and mental traits that define the gender type of an omega. She is an omega.

  


**One-Knee Agreement (n)**  
Colloquialism used to describe a type of pack membership that is intended to be temporary and is simply a matter of convenience for both the alpha and pack member. They have a one-knee agreement. (See also Pack, Alpha, Kneel)

  


**Pack (n)**  
A group of individuals bound together under the protection of an alpha for support and protection. There are two forms of pack, packs formed by agreement and those formed by intrinsic bonds. They are pack. (See also Intrinsic Pack, Paper Pack, Alpha)

  


**Pack Alpha (n)**  
The alpha to whom all members of a pack owe loyalty and who is responsible for their protection and wellbeing. He is their pack alpha. (See also Pack)

  


**Packmate (n)**  
A person of any gender who is a member of one's pack. They are packmates. (See also Pack)

  


**Paper Pack (n)**  
A colloquialism for a pack held together by mutual agreement and the filing of official paperwork that records that agreement. This is the most common type of pack and the average individual will belong to multiple "paper packs" during their lives. Hers is a paper pack. (See also Pack)

  


**Pack Territory (n)**  
Territory that is under the protection of a pack alpha by virtue of belonging to his or her pack members. This includes the homes and private businesses of all pack members. That is part of his pack territory. (See also Pack, Territory)

  


**Permutation (n)**  
A variation on one's sex. The combination of sex and permutation is what determines an individual's gender. There are three permutations that, when combined with two sexes, makes for six possible genders. His permutation is beta. (See also Alpha, Omega, Beta, Gender) 

  


**Personal Territory (n)**  
Territory under the protection of an alpha. This is their private territory and includes the alpha's home, private business or office and, often, the area surrounding the alpha's home as well. Those flats are part of her personal territory. (See also Pack, Territory)

  


**Scent (v)**  
A part of the mating process where an alpha and omega smell each other and imprint their own scents onto one another as a warning to others. This is the first tangible part of the mating process. If left there the scents will eventually fade, freeing both the alpha and omega to seek other mates. It only becomes permanent if they bond. He scented the omega. (See also Bond)

  


**Territory (n)**  
The area watched over and defended by an alpha. That park is part of his territory. (See also Alpha)


	4. Sex, Permutation and Gender

Generally speaking there are four possible genders, or sex/permutation combinations — Men are either alphas or betas and Women are either betas or omegas. The mixing of sex and permutation which create the rare but possible fifth and sixth genders will be discussed later.

  


Alphas

The main physical differences between alpha and beta males are the size of their balls, alphas producing nearly twice as much sperm as their beta counterparts, and the ability of the alpha to produce a knot when exposed to the pheromones produced by an omega in heat. All other physical differences between alphas and betas are a matter of generalities only and any specific alpha or beta male may or may not conform to them. However, alphas do have a tendency to be taller, broader in the shoulders, and stronger than betas as well as possessing larger penises.

It is the psychological differences between alphas and betas as well as the pheromones they are capable of producing that truly set them apart.

One of the defining characteristics of an alpha, and the one all other physiological characteristics are dependent upon, is that of dominance.

Dominance is a difficult aspect to quantify. It is often seen merely as the ability of an alpha to force or entice others to submit to their authority. It is not, however, so straightforward an issue. At its most basic level it is a force of personality, backed up by the strength of the pheromones that individual can bring to bear on another to force compliance. Dominance also includes the need within the alpha to defend and care for others. While all alphas have a certain level of dominance this can widely vary from alpha to alpha. Some alphas have so little of this that they are unable to hold even the smallest pack while others can have so much that they are almost unable *not* to have a pack.

All people have the innate need to be a member of a pack for protection, companionship and stability. For most people this includes the desire to submit some level of control to an alpha who will become their pack leader in order to have the sense of security that comes with knowing they are under the protection of that person. For most alphas this feeling is transformed by their nurturing and protective natures into a desire to receive the submission of others, to have the right and responsibility to see that they are cared for and safe. Dominance level, however, seriously affects this drive. While all alphas have it to some extent, the less dominance an alpha has the less they desire to hold a pack. This is a generality but one that is mostly true. Less dominant alphas are more likely to be content as members of a more dominant alpha's pack.

How dominant an alpha is does not only affect their personal desire to lead a pack but also the desire of others to submit to their leadership. For a particularly strong alpha the draw he or she can represent for others can make it difficult to avoid having a pack.

Whether a particular alpha has the dominance to be a pack leader or not can be a tricky issue. Some apparently weaker alphas have successfully held extremely large packs that actually include alphas of equal or greater natural dominance. This is, however, extremely unusual. In the vast majority of cases the level of dominance an alpha has dictates whether or not they will hold a pack, the size of that pack, and whether or not there will be any other alphas in that pack.

While dominant alphas are often seen as natural leaders, that aspect of their nature is, in many cases, a secondary part of what it means to be a pack alpha. The main focus of an alpha is not the control of but rather the care and defence of that pack. Alphas are, in fact, natural nurturers. This is most evident in the role an alpha plays in the lives of their pack's children. The children will gravitate toward their alpha, instinctively wanting to be near them for the sense of safety they provide. It is the nature of an alpha not only to encourage this behaviour but to find the presence of the children soothing as when the children are near they know they are safe and healthy. Often, the simple fact that the children are where the alpha can see and hear them is more than sufficient for both children and alpha. However, it is not at all uncommon for an alpha to take an active part in playing with and educating the children in his or her pack. While, it is true that alphas are typically not the main provider of care for the pack children, ideally they are still an important part of their lives as much as their parents or guardians. If their pack alpha does not live near them it is common for children to gravitate instead toward the proximity of the alpha in whose territory they live. While that alpha, not being a pack member, will take a less active role in the care and education of those children it is still the norm that they will welcome and encourage the behaviour.

Another thing that sets alphas apart is the ability to use what it is called Command. Command is a combination of a particular growl in the voice and a simultaneous release of a special set of pheromones. The use of pheromones and voice to overwhelm someone else and to force them into a display of submission is at the core of Command. The effect is to cause a knee jerk reaction in the party being Commanded to obey. The strength of that reaction being dependent upon both the dominance of the alpha in question, the dominance of the person being Commanded and the relationship between the two. The more dominant the alpha, the stronger the Command.

Depending on the alpha and the one they are Commanding, it can take up to a minute or two to force someone to their knees in a display of submission if that reaction can be achieved at all. In most cases, Command is a momentary thing forcing no more than the individual's immediate attention. However, the fact that it can stop someone mid-action if the alpha is dominant enough is powerful. The reaction can be even more extreme if the recipient is a beta or omega within that alpha's pack. A particularly dominant alpha can occasionally even force other alphas of lesser dominance to their knees.

Another aspect that defines an alpha is the need to have territory. The nature and kinds of territory will be dealt with in more detail in a later section. It is important to note, however, that while all people have a need for some kind of personal space, the psychological requirement for an alpha to have territory is a great deal more powerful. The knee jerk reaction to hold and defend their personal and pack territory is one of the defining alpha characteristics as much, if not more, than the anatomical ones. The size of that territory will be dependent on many factors including dominance, whether the alpha is a pack leader or not, the presence of other alphas and the area, and personal inclination.

  


  


Betas

Though betas do make up the majority of the population (approximately 70%) they have traditionally been relegated to the roles of assistants to alphas and caretakers of omegas. While this is improving in the modern world, Beta Rights Groups still are able to show distinct preferential treatment of the so-called "breeding genders". Despite this, the harshest critics cannot argue that betas are the backbone of society.

While beta males are generally shorter, weaker, and less physically intimidating than their alpha counterparts this is not always the case any more than the generality that most men are taller than most women. Beyond that, the main differences are the lack of the ability to Command, hold a pack, produce a knot, and the production of roughly half the sperm of alphas. Some male betas produce no viable sperm at all. However, most are capable of siring children if given the right conditions. Still, even the fertile ones produce very little in the way of viable sperm and it is therefore not easy or guaranteed that they will be able to.

With women all the characteristics which distinguish betas and omegas from one another are entirely based on their reproductive cycle and are not apparent on the surface. In fact, without scent it is nearly always impossible for a casual observer to tell the difference. Because of this women are the most likely to hide, alter, or otherwise confuse their natural scent. However, the nature of the oestrous cycles that each go through is extremely different.

The cycles of female betas are subtle and run on a rough monthly cycle. Ovulation is not obvious, even to the beta in question. Every month they experience a five to seven day menstrual period. Again, this is not obvious except by scent. It is common for beta women to use various methods of hiding that scent and so the cycle itself becomes impossible to detect by the casual observer.

As with male betas, infertility is often a common problem for beta women. Many find they cannot conceive without medical assistance. While some beta women can and do give birth to large families, it is not the norm. Even with help, it is rare for a beta woman to be able to give birth to more than one or two children in her lifetime.

Omegas

Depending on the omega, the oestrous cycles that set them apart from beta women can last anywhere from two to five months, three or four being the average. Ovulation triggers two to three days of intense sexual need, referred to as heat. During this time the omega puts out vast quantities of hormones that can, in some cases, be powerful enough to overwhelm any and all alphas in the area. Contrary to many popular myths, it is a fact that an alpha can refrain from mating with an omega in heat. However, doing so can be physically painful. Instances of rape perpetuated against an omega during heat are, unfortunately, not uncommon and prosecution of such cases is very difficult. In some countries there is no law against any alpha taking an omega during heat, regardless of the omega's age, relationship to the alpha or any other reason. While this is not true in any European Union country, instances of alphas actually being successfully prosecuted for rape of an omega in heat is still fairly rare. Because of this it is usual for omegas who do not have an alpha to share their heat with to find sanctuary either with family or pack controlled environments where there are plenty of betas and other omegas to look after and protect them or go to so-called "Omega Retreats", government or religious run institutions staffed entirely by omegas and female betas. While rape cases involving heat are not often prosecuted, it is also true that case of violence on the part of pack and/or family members to protect omegas in heat from predatory alphas are also rarely prosecuted as it is felt to be the right and responsibility of those around the omega to protect her.

While occasionally omegas will chose to spend the days of their heat with a beta lover instead of an alpha, this is not always a satisfactory arrangement as not all betas will be able to keep up with the sexual demands of their omega lover or spouse. Also, betas do not have the ability to knot an omega, one of the few things that can successfully calm the sexual need during those few days. Marriage between betas and omegas, while no longer illegal in the Western world, is still frowned upon. In many more traditional areas it does remain a crime.

The two to three days following an omegas heat are followed by a far lighter menstrual cycle than betas experience.

  


Cross Permutations

The genders and norms discussed constitute the norm for sex/permutation combinations. However, the genetics that code for alpha/beta/omega traits are extremely complicated and sometimes individuals are born the wrong permutation for their sex, leading to the fifth and sixth genders.

While not as rare as being born with complete sexual ambiguities, such as hermaphrodites, those born with the wrong permutation for their sex are still far from common. Like true hermaphrodites those with cross permutations possess many of the sexual organs of both sexes, although only those associated with their permutation are functional for reproduction.

The most common of these two extra genders is the female alpha. Female alphas still develop breasts at puberty and do possess the outer parts of female genitalia that are stunted. Internally they possess no uterus or other female reproductive organs. Their male genitalia are smaller than that of their male counterparts but these are fully functional, able to produce sperm and form a knot when mounting an omega. Often considered honorary men, female alphas rarely experience the discrimination many females still face in modern society. In many cultures they have something of a special status and are seen as possessing the best of both worlds.

The male omega is the least common of the possible genders and, unlike female alphas, they face a great deal of discrimination. Like female alphas they possess the sexual organs of both sexes, but unlike female alphas both the male and female parts of their anatomy are, to an extent, functional. Their male genitalia are smaller than other males’ and their balls are a great deal smaller. The penis does become erect with sexual stimulus and upon orgasm sperm is produced. However, omegas do no produce viable sperm and cannot sire children. Instead of having a secondary reproductive opening as women do, a male omega's uterus opens into the rectum. Though why this should have evolved this way is a matter no one has ever been certain of. Otherwise their reproductive cycles are no different than that of female omegas.

  


Reproduction

Alpha/omega pairs are about forty percent more likely to successfully reproduce than any other combination and are thus referred to as the "breeding genders". After the alpha/omega pairing, alpha/beta pairs are the next most likely to successfully reproduce. It is perhaps because of this reason that nearly all cultures are willing to accept the marriage of an alpha to a beta where the marriage of a beta and an omega is something of a taboo in most traditional societies. Beta/beta pairs are the least fertile and often find it extremely difficult to have children without medical assistance due to the compounding factors of the difficulties many beta females have with conceiving along with the typically low sperm counts of beta males.


	5. Territory

At its most basic level, territory is the area controlled by a particular alpha both for his or her person use and the area utilised by his or her pack. It is in the nature of an alpha to claim space and defend that space against all comers. Evolutionarily this clearly developed to make sure that each pack had enough space to supply their needs. It is so much a part of an alpha's instincts that even the complications of modern life must bend to this part of an alpha's nature. While many alphas in the modern world can and do remove themselves from pack dynamics, they cannot subsume the innate need to claim and defend their territory.

All alphas regardless of dominance, age or pack membership has territory. This being said, the size of any particular alpha's territory is dependent upon all the aforesaid factors.

Because territory is such a basic aspect of alpha psychology, the negotiating of territorial issues is a major part of any culture. In the past, as it still is in many traditional cultures, territory was absolute. A village or settlement would belong to an alpha as did everyone who lived within it. Any person entering that territory for whatever reason would have to be given permission by the pack alpha to be there. In the western world of the 21st century, however, the issue becomes a great deal more complicated. In any city or town of any size where there are delivery people, maintenance crews, and passersby in any area throughout the day, no alpha's territory can be entirely sacrosanct, with the single exception of an alpha's home. More on that below. The exigencies of territorial claims are dealt with in a variety of ways depending on the kind of territory involved.

  


Personal Territory

All alphas, regardless of age or whether they hold a pack, have personal territory.

Personal territory is comprised of any private spaces, including homes or flats, and any surrounding area that is not otherwise controlled by another. If the alpha in question is a member of a pack in a subordinate position, he or she will still have an area that is theirs personally, though that area is considered to also be part of the pack territory of their alpha. This will be covered in more detail in the section dealing with pack territory.

The need to claim territory generally begins to manifest at puberty along with the alpha's other secondary sexual characteristics. However, it is not unusual for a child to begin attempting to claim territory at a younger age. While it is only at puberty that an alpha is fully acknowledged by the community as such, in the vast majority of cases a child's gender is clear from a much earlier age. In fact, the instinct to claim this territory — documented in children as young as seven or eight — is often one of the first alphic trait to appear. Because of this, it is not uncommon for a family to acknowledge a proto-alpha's personal territory as being theirs long before puberty.

The territory claimed by an alpha can, in children and teenagers be as small as their side of the room, if that room is shared with siblings. In large families this can sometimes be confined farther to their own bed or their bunk of a set of bunk-beds. However, even when an alpha's territory is that small, it _must_ be respected. The instinct to protect territory is very strong and cannot be ignored or trifled with. The unexpected violation of personal territory by someone who does not have the right to be there can result in a physical attack by the alpha before they are even aware of who it is they are attacking. Parents and other siblings are not immune from these possible attacks, although most alphas will recognise the scent of a packmate and stop themselves before any actual damage is done. In adults, it is not uncommon for alphas to hurt or even kill intruders into their homes. While a show of excessive force, cruelty, or premeditation against an intruder can result in legal punishment, in most cases it is understood that an alpha cannot be held accountable for their response to a violation of their territorial rights. While this has, on occasion, allowed alphas to literally get away with murder, it is not actually all that common. Most alphas fiercely protect their right to guard their territory and abuse of that right by another alpha to harm or kill someone is often perceived by other alphas to be an active threat to their own territorial rights. While cases against an alpha for misuse of their right to defend their territory have always difficult to prosecute, the punishments involved are harsh enough to keep problems of this nature to a minimum.

_Note — This information applies to the United Kingdom specifically, the European Union in general, and nearly all modern countries. However, this is not the case everywhere. The misuse of the right to defend territory in order to mask outright aggression is, in fact, a major problem in some parts of the world, particularly in some Middle Eastern countries (most notably Saudi Arabia and Iran) and in some African countries. The United States stands as the only country in the modern western world to have this problem and is the only modern country where violence by alphas is currently increasing._

In a modern city things can become extremely complicated. While many alphas in cities only claim their flat or home, all non-public areas and a great many of the public ones fall under the protection of someone. It is not unusual in neighbourhoods for an alpha to claim several flats and/or houses around them as part of their personal territory. In these cases, they cannot be expected to know everyone who enters that area. However, it is necessary for an alpha to be able to recognise by smell all the residents and those who are either frequent visitors or would be staying for a considerable time. House sitters, close family or friends who visit often and building crews or maintenance workers involved in a project lasting more than a few days, all must make themselves known to the alpha whose personal territory they are visiting.

Even when an alpha does claim more than simply their flat or home as part of their personal territory, the flat or home itself will retain a special status. The home of an alpha is one of the few things that does remain absolute in terms of territorial rights. An alpha must be aware of and approve anyone _before_ that person may enter their home. If a plumber, electrician or service provider will be doing work while the alpha is out, they will make a special visit to the home during the week or two before they are set to begin work so that the alpha meet and approve them. This is rarely more than a formality but it is an important one. The only times when someone unknown to an alpha may enter his or her home is in the case of police, fire department, or EMTs responding to an emergency. When this does happen, however, it cannot be done without the alpha being notified of the fact as soon as possible if they are not present at the time.

Alphas are even more careful about who may sleep in their home. It is one thing for people to enter during the day. However, it is very rare for an alpha to allow anyone who is not a pack member to sleep under their roof, as that person would then be within their home when the alpha him or herself is asleep and, therefore, at their most vulnerable.

Every city has a Territorial Claims Record where the shifting boundaries of personal and pack territory are monitored and documented. While it is not necessary for an alpha who claims no more than their own flat to register that fact with the TCR, any alpha who claims more than that must make a formal declaration. When an alpha moves into a neighbourhood he or she will register that fact with their local branch of the TCR and be told whose territory it is. It is necessary then for those two alphas to work out the new territorial arrangement and report it to the TCR. In the vast majority of cases this is sorted quickly with little or no fuss. This part of moving generally taking the newly arrived alpha less time than closing on their new home with the Realtors. Very rarely a dispute will arise that requires mediation by a TCR official. For this to go beyond that into court proceeding is extremely unusual but not entirely unheard of.

For betas and omegas the shifting territorial boundaries around them usually have little impact on their lives. Occasionally their area will be taken over by a new alpha who will introduce themselves and familiarise themselves with the household and their smells just in case. In most cases, however, this is of little importance as they themselves owe loyalty only to their own pack alpha and not the alphas in whose territory they reside. The only times when this can matter is if there are children involved. Being the most vulnerable members of society it is in an alpha's nature to take an active interest in any children around them. The presence of a strong alpha is soothing to children and their nearness, where the alpha can know they are safe and healthy, is equally so to the alpha. Therefore, if children live in territory not controlled by their pack alpha, it is not unusual for them to gravitate to the proximity of the alpha in whose territory they live and for that alpha to welcome and encourage this behaviour. 

It is important for all regular delivery people, such as mail carriers and milkmen, to know who controls the various territories on their routes and to make sure that they make themselves known to those alphas. In the case of those who deliver any kind of food or drink, this is particularly important as it is far easier for someone to be harmed by bad milk than by a letter. Alphas have been known to go down the street and get rid of all milk delivered to those in their personal territory if a scent they do not recognise is on the bottle. Therefore, if a milk delivery route is going to be taken over by another person, even temporarily, it is vitally important that that individual makes themselves known to the alphas on their route before taking it over. This goes for anyone else delivering such things and food or medications.

  


Pack Territory

Pack territory is the area an alpha controls on behalf of his or her pack. Traditionally this included all area a pack used that was not part of the alpha's personal territory, such as public buildings and farm fields or pastures surrounding a settlement. In the modern world this includes homes, businesses, land or other private spaces belonging to any pack member. This area is under the protection of the individual's alpha while not belonging to them. This can become a rather complicated matter, particularly in large cities and if the pack member concerned is also an alpha.

If an alpha is a member of another alpha's pack the personal territory of that alpha has, in fact, two protectors. The home or business is owned by the alpha whose personal territory it is and all the rules of personal territory apply. However, because the alpha in question is in a subordinate position, that personal territory is also part of the pack territory of that individual's alpha. What this means in practice is very little. Day to day living is generally unaffected and for all intents and purposes the territory is treated no differently than if the alpha in question were a pack leader or standing without a pack. There are only two things that are different. An alpha who has submitted to another alpha's protection cannot hold more than their own home, flat, business or so on as part of their personal territory. Only pack alphas and the occasional particularly dominant loner, or alpha without a pack, can control surrounding homes, flats and so forth.

While any major building projects of the sort that require planning permission from the city are at the ultimate discretion of the alpha whose personal territory it is, it is required that their pack alpha sign off on the paperwork to prove that they have been notified. In the case of beta or omega pack members, the pack alpha must also state that they have no objections to the plans. Technically, the pack alpha could object to the building project which could hold up the process in red tape for some time. This does occasionally happen. On the other hand, if the pack member can prove that the objection is entirely unreasonable it would enable them expedite the dissolution of their membership in their alpha's pack, instead of having to wait the usual two months. _(See the following section on pack dynamics for more on pack dissolution.)_

In the modern world where not all pack members live in close proximity to their pack alpha, it is not at all unusual for an alpha's pack member to live in another alpha's personal territory. Depending on the alphas involved this can be dealt with in a variety of ways. The alphas in question can choose to formally share that territory, usually with the claim of the alpha whose personal territory it is taking precedence in all day to day matters and the pack alpha's claim taking precedence in the matter of building projects and other long term dealings. Other times the alpha whose personal territory it is will cede that part of their personal territory to the pack alpha involved. This second is more usual when the pack member actually owns their own home or business. In the case of flats or other rented property the first is the more usual case. However, this does sometimes mean that part of one alpha's pack territory can be entirely surrounded on all sides by the personal or pack territory of another alpha. Again, how this is handled in any particular situation is something the alphas in question work out between them. The arrangement is formally registered with the Territorial Claims Record. As disagreements can and do happen there is a complicated body of law and precedents dealing with territorial disputes between the claims of different alphas.


End file.
